El castigo de una agradable mañana de té
by Le chat et le abeille
Summary: Yoruichi quiere divertirse más, por eso lleva a Soi Fong a su visita mensual a la mansión Kuchiki


La historia transcurre en el pasado en una de esas típicas visitas que daba Yoruichi a la mansión Kuchiki para molestar a Byakuya-boy.

**_Disclaimer: _**Los personajes mencionados no son míos *Oh, sorpresa!* Son de Tite Kubo y pertenecen a la sarie anime/manga BLEACH.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Cuartel del segundo escuadrón~<strong>_

_**~Salón de la Capitana~**_

**Soi Fong:** ¡Soi Fong presentándose Yoruichi-sama!

**Yoruichi:** Ya era hora, te estabas demorando Soi Fong *tomando tranquilamente un vaso de leche con popote semi-recostada en el suelo*

**Soi Fong:** Pero… no pasa de un minuto que me haya llamado Yoruichi-sama… *mirándola con un poco de reproche ante el comentario de su mentora*

**Yoruichi:** Pues tendrías que haber estado aquí en menos de un minuto ¡Avíspate abeja!

**Soi Fong:** *suspira y deja de refutar sabiendo que no se le puede llevar la contraria y que cuando su maestra quiere algo, para ayer fue tarde* Lo siento, seré más rápida la próxima vez Yoruichi-kaaka *haciendo múltiples reverencias

**Yoruichi: **¡Y te he dicho que no me llames así! ¡Por eso recibirás un castigo hoy! *mirándola con fingido enojo porque encanta molestarla y asustarla*

**Soi Fong:** ¿U-un castigo? *Asustada pensando en múltiples azotes*

**Yoruichi:** *riendo para sus adentros al ver su carita* ¡Si, por no obedecer una orden de tu directa superior!

**Soi Fong:** ¡Aceptare con valentía el castigo por mi falta Yoruichi-kaa…sama!

**Yoruichi:** ¡Esa es mi alumna! *se acerca y le revuelve los cabellos*Tu castigo será acompañarme hoy a una misión mensual en la mansión Kuchiki*

**Soi Fong:** *sorprendida al no escuchar ningún tipo de tortura que su creativa y atemorizada imaginación había imaginado* ¿Una misión… mensual?

**Yoruichi:** Si, cada mes voy a la mansión Kuchiki a cumplirla, a ti normalmente te dejo entrenando…

**Soi Fong:** O haciendo su papeleo… *con una gota en la frente recordando las montañas de papeles que hace un mes le había tocado leer y sellar*

**Yoruichi: **¡Exacto! *Poniendo una mano en el hombro de la pequeña peliazul* pero esta vez vas a venir conmigo por tu altanería…

**Soi Fong:** ¡Hai, acepto mi castigo, daré lo mejor de mi! *con ceño fruncido y mirada decidida ante una misión de apariencia tan especial y misteriosa*

**Yoruichi:** Muy bien, ¡Vamos! *comenzando a correr hacia su lugar de destino*

**Soi Fong:** ¡Hai!...*siguiéndola a toda marcha y hablando en el trayecto* Yo-Yoruichi-sama una pregunta…

**Yoruichi:** ¿Nani?

**Soi Fong:** ¿Para que me había mandado a llamar?

**Yoruichi:** Para esto *contestándole con inocencia*

**Soi Fong:** ¿Para qué? *sin entender a lo que se refería*

**Yoruichi:** Para castigarte y que me acompañes *girando un poco la cabeza y sonriéndole*

**Soi Fong:** *con una gota en la sien* ¿Habla en serio?…pero así no fuera un castigo hubiera ido a una misión con usted Yoruichi-sama… siempre que me lo permite voy…

**Yoruichi:** Pero dudo que a esta hubieras venido… Maniobras silenciosas Soi Fong *susurrando mientras con la agilidad de un gato se asienta en la rama de un cerezo del patio de una mansión*

**Soi Fong:** Hai *cayendo con sigilo en una rama cercana con una mano en su zanpakuto para desenvainarla ante la presencia del enemigo*

**Yoruichi:** No necesitaras de tu zanpakuto por ahora, no te despegues de mi pero mantente detrás mío hasta que diga lo contrario… vamos… ¡Ahora!

_**~Mansión Kuchiki~**_

**Byakuya:** Querido abuelo voy a salir a entrenar

**Ginrei:** Concéntrate, no seas tan impulsivo y llegarás a ser un gran líder de la familia Kuchiki, Byakuya.

**Byakuya:** Hai, me retiro… *haciendo su reverencia coge su zanpakuto y sale al extenso patio en dirección al árbol de cerezo donde siempre empezaba su entrenamiento matutino*

**Yoruichi:** ¡Ahora! *Con un shunpo se traslada detrás del pequeño Byakuya tapándole los ojos con las manos a modo de juego* ¡¿Adivina quien llego?

**Byakuya:** *Con una vena en la frente y puños* Eres tu… ¡¿Qué haces aquí mujer gato? *librándose de las manos de Yoruichi* ¡Creí la otra vez haberte dado una lección y dejado en claro que no volvieras! *blandiendo la zanpakuto tratando de asestarle un golpe*

**Yoruichi**: ¡JA! ¿Tu darme una lección? *picándose un oído* si bien recuerdo terminaste atado en el piso todo abollado por mis golpes y rogando porque te liberara para que volvieras para la cena a tu casa…*mirándolo con superioridad y risa burlona*

**Byakuya:** ¡Mentirosa! *furioso y rojo de la vergüenza*

**Ginrei:** ¿Qué es todo este escándalo…? ¡Ah, Yoruichi-san! ¡Has venido de nuevo de visita! Y veo que traes compañía…

**Byakuya:** ¿Compañía? *Recién percatándose en Soi Fong que como una sombra estaba detrás de su maestra en todo momento*

**Yoruichi:** ¡Hai! Puedes salir *haciendo un ademán con la mano para animarla a Soi Fong a saludar* Ella es Soi Fong miembro principal de mi guardia real *sacudiéndole los cabellos a Soi Fong que en ese momento se ponía a su lado* Soi Fong el es Kuchiki Ginrei, Capitán de la Sexta división y Cabeza actual de la familia Kuchiki.

**Soi Fong:** ¡Es un placer Kuchiki-taicho! *Haciendo reverencia ante el capitán*

**Ginrei:** *sonriéndole levemente para no hacerla sentir nerviosa* El placer es mío pequeña, vaya… ¿Tan joven y ya una principal escolta real? Debes ser muy buena en batalla

**Soi Fong: **En realidad no tanto… aún me falta mejorar mucho… ¡Pero muchas gracias por sus comentarios! *reverencia*

**Yoruichi:** No le haga caso, ella es muy buena e inteligente, después de todo me tiene a mi de maestra *guiñándole uno de sus dorados ojos a su discípula* Soi Fong será algún día mi sucesora y…

**Byakuya:** *aclarándose la garganta al sentirse excluido de la conversación*

**Yoruichi:** Ah… Soi Fong y el es Byakuya-boy… *señalándolo con indiferencia

**Soi Fong:** Ah, hola… *con indiferencia saludándolo*

**Byakuya:** Por qué a mi abuelo lo saludas de una forma tan respetuosa y a mi tan informal *con ceño fruncido por la indignación* Yo soy Kuchiki Byakuya, ¡Futura cabeza de la familia Kuchiki!

**Soi Fong:** Porque el es un capitán… y es mayor… y tu eres a penas un niño… hasta yo soy mayor que tu… *contestándole con indiferencia*

**Byakuya:** ¡¿Nani? ¡Insolente! *atacándola con su katana de madera*

**Soi Fong:** *desenvainado rápidamente su zanpakuto y cortando en varias partes la katana de Byakuya dejándolo muy sorprendido mientras con unos saltos se colocaba lejos de el en posición de defensa*

**Ginrei:** ¿Ya tiene Zanpakuto? Se nota que ha entrenado mucho, ¡Buenos movimientos!

**Byakuya:** Tsk… *mirándola con furia a Soi Fong por hacerlo quedar en vergüenza delante de su abuelo y robarse su atención*

**Yoruichi:** Hai hai, ¡Hace poco conoció su shikai Kuchiki-taicho, ¡Avanza rápido! Por eso la traje para jugar con Byakuya-boy *mirándolos a los menores muy sonriente como si lo que hacían fuera lo que estaba esperando*

**Soi Fong:** *saliendo de la concentración de su batalla improvisada al escuchar cierta palabra* ¿"Jugar"? ¡Usted me dijo que veníamos a una misión Yoruichi-sama! *agitando los puños en el aire reprochándole la mentira a su maestra*

**Yoruichi:** ¿Ves? ¡Por eso es que te tenía que castigar para que vinieras, sino no venías! ¡Así me entretengo mucho más que de costumbre...! ¡Cuidado Soi Fong!

Mientras ellas hablaban Byakuya había aprovechado para con un shunpo acercarse a ella y darle un puñetazo, pero ante el grito de su maestra Soi Fong reacciono esquivándolo y dándole una serie de puñetazos en el estomago finalizando con una patada que lo dejo K.O estrellado en el árbol.

**Soi Fong:** Eso es por no respetar una charla entre mujeres, por insultar anteriormente a mi maestra y por ser tan odioso… ¡y feo! *no sabiendo que más decir volvió caminando hacia su maestra.*

**Ginrei:** Vaya… ¡y tiene actitud! … te dije que no fuereas tan impulsivo Byakuya… No es de sabios buscar problemas donde no los hay… *suspira* En fin, con el tiempo aprenderá…

**Yoruichi:** Hai, ¡Esa es mi pequeña abeja! Eh... ¿te sucede algo?

**Soi Fong:** *sonrojada mirando para otro lado* Cada vez que se ha ausentado ha venido a estar con este chico…

**Yoruichi:** Are are… ¿Soi Fong estás celosa?

**Soi Fong:** Yo.. no… *callando roja como un tomate mirando para el suelo*

**Yoruichi: **No te pongas así, míralo *señalando al Byakuya inconsciente con ojos de espiral* ¡Es un desastre! ¡Y antes era peor! ¡Sin mi entrenamiento este chico no llegaría a ninguna parte!

**Soi Fong:** ¡Pero usted lo llamo juego!

**Yoruichi:** Porque para mi así suena más entretenido… ¿a poco no fue divertirlo molestarlo Soi Fong? *sonriéndole dulcemente*

**Soi Fong:** La verdad.. si…

**Yoruichi:** ¡Esa es mi chica! *guiñándole un ojo* Ahora no tienes que tener celos más que de Kisuke, ¿vale?

**Soi Fong:** ¡Vale... oiga! *roja de la furia al tener en mente la cara del rubio*

**Yoruichi:** ¡jajaja! ¡Muy bien ya terminamos de jugar Ginrei-taicho!

**Ginrei:** *Con una gota en la frente ante la conversación* Es la hora del té, ¿no quieren quedarse un rato más? Los cerezos están floreciendo de forma hermosa

**Yoruichi:** ¡Bien, gracias! ¿Estas de acuerdo Soi Fong?

**Soi Fong:** Hai, arigato *reverencia*

**Ginrei:** Bien, pasen por aquí…

**Yoruichi:** ¡Un momento! *Alejándose con un shunpo hacia donde esta Byakuya, sacando una cuerda para dejarlo amarrado al árbol y volviendo al punto de partida*

**Soi Fong:** Eso.. ¿Era necesario?

**Yoruichi:** ¡Claro! *sonriendo maliciosamente*

**Ginrei:** *con una gota en la sien* pasen, el té y los bocadillos están servidos…

**Yoruichi y Soi Fong: **Arigato, ¡Itadakimasu!

Y esa fue una mañana agradable tomando el té y comiendo bocadillos bajo una brisa fresca que jugaba con los pétalos de cerezo alejaba la voz de un joven Byakuya exigiendo una segunda batalla con Soi Fong, venganza con Yoruichi por haber traído a esa chica que como en sus palabras expresaba era "tan insoportable como ella" y pidiendo infructuosamente que le dejen algunos bocadillos y un poco de té…


End file.
